bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bittersweet Candy Bowl Wiki
Welcome to the Bittersweet Candy Bowl Fan Wiki! This is a wiki all about Veronica "Taeshi" Vera's webcomic, Bittersweet Candy Bowl. The Story Bittersweet Candy Bowl is a high school, slice-of-life webcomic that follows the lives of its four main characters, namely Lucy, Mike, Paulo and Daisy. The comic focuses on the lives and relationships of these childhood friends, and details their everyday lives and romantic entanglements as they try to navigate high school and all of the problems that come with it. The Website Veronica "Taeshi" Vera is the artist and author of the comic. It updates three days a week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with one new page posted on each of these days. The pages together form a chapter and the number of pages can vary. These chapters form arcs, and are punctuated by intermissions. The comic's website is administrated by Oliver "SuitCase" Bareham. He attempts to fix issues with the server, periodically re-designs the layout, tends to be the primary person to deal with sales related to BCB merchandise, and moderates the forums. The site is divided into several sections: Archive: All the comic pages are hosted here, from the first chapter to the newest page. About: A list of the characters of the comic, showing their name, age, birthday, first appearance in the comic and a short description of them. Forum: The Comic forum is hosted here, any user can post new threads or add a comment to an existing one. There are many topics created by the users. All the threads must be sorted by a specific topic. This can be: *General: General discussion can be posted under this topic. *Comic: Discussions about the comic can be posted here. *Question: Questions about anything (comic, site, etc) can be posted and solved here. *Drama: Discussions about drama relation (comic pairings, personal drama etc) can be posted here. *Romance: Discussions about romance relation (pairings, personal questions/comments about romance etc) can be posted here. *Art: The art of the users can be posted and discussed here. *Politics: Topics about politics in diferent countries can be posted and discussed here. *Media: Videos, music and more can be posted and discussed here. *NSFW: All NSFW (Not Suitable For Work) material must be posted here. *Website: All questions, suggestions and issues with the site must be posted here. The Forum section no longer exists. Store: The store contains a lot o BCB merchandise the fans can purchase, including books, keychains, posters, a Lucy figurine, and more! Candybooru: Candybooru is a fanart gallery, with work being contributed by the fans and sometimes the author herself. There are currently over 8,000+ pieces of fanart in the gallery. NSFW images are not allowed. Extras: As its name suggests, this page contains the extras of the comic/site. *Comic's We Love: A list of Veronica and Oliver's favorite webcomics. *Graveyard: This section contains a number of comics that were part of the original storyline and eliminated in the November 2009 site\comic refresh. These are considered "half-canonical", and most of have been replaced in the actual comic. A bonus comic is also included here. *Other Links: Features BCB's TV Tropes page, Veronica's deviantART, a BCB baby quiz, and much more! *Things We've Done: A list of things that Veronica and Oliver have done outside of BCB. Section comprises of interviews and guest comics. *Banners & Buttons: A few buttons/banners that can be put on other sits to show your love for BCB and help spread the word about it. Club: Bittersweet Club International is a members-only section of BCB that gives access to bonus comics written by Veronica. It costs $39 annually. Latest activity Category:Browse